The objectives of this study are to (1) determine the objective response rate to the combination of intravenous Cereport and carboplatin in children with refractory or recurrent brain tumors, stratified by histology; (2) To measure the time to progression in children with refractory or recurrent brain tumors stratified by histology, who are treated with the combination of intravenous Cereport and carboplatin; and (3) To assess the toxicity of the combination of Cereport and carboplatin in children.